


AVPR: Unpredictable Bond - Wolf x Jesse

by DarkOldOne



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: AVPR, Anal Sex, F/M, Jesse - Freeform, Love, Nudity, Oral Sex, Predator/Human - Freeform, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, Wolf Predator - Freeform, Wolf is badass, Xenomorphs, Yautja, Yautja (Predator)/Human - Freeform, Yautja x Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOldOne/pseuds/DarkOldOne
Summary: An escort ship ends up falling to Earth, near the town Gunnison. The predator crew sends a request for help to the nearest Yautja, and he now has a responsibility to find the crew and then deal with an unstoppable snake infestation. This lone hunter will face challenges, but soon, he will find himself finding an even stronger reason to hunt. However, it will come between her and her honor.In Gunnison, a girl named Jesse goes against her teenage "dramas". Even with many intrigues at night, nothing will be more unexpected than facing each other, with a strange hunter helpless in the rain.
Relationships: Wolf (Predator)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	AVPR: Unpredictable Bond - Wolf x Jesse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! New writer on the site. I must say that this story was one of my motivations to enter here.
> 
> I know how much they hate AVPR, and I honestly find myself also disappointed, but I really wanted to explore possibilities with this unusual couple! Hope you like it.

An unexpected request that went through the stars, was what took Haki'sho or Wolf out of his boring rest. Yautja soon prepared his equipment without thinking twice, recognizing that situation well by his good experience over the years. Wolf was a warrior respected for his skills and solitary way of hunting, however his superiors have deprived him of several hunts for unknown reasons and that was irritating him a little. Therefore, it was more than a gift the request for urgency he received.

Although the planet Earth did not bring good memories to him, he still boarded the ship with a certain spirit because he was resuming his hunting habits. He traveled through the outer reaches of space, arriving at the destined planet in a short time. He unhappily found others of his race dead, and a hatred came over him when he found out about the Aberration. It didn't take long to deduce that the Xenomorphs were infecting that world, most likely guided by the Aberration that killed their fellows.

Wolf chased and hunted with the good experience he had, finding some infected and dead humans along the way. It was moments after he confronted the despicable Aberration, a real demon in living form. Once again he found himself frustrated when he lost the confrontation, but still continued to pursue his enemies with determination. As he advanced, he was careful not to leave a trail, trying to avoid humans as much as possible. Wolf had a somewhat indifferent view of the human race, yet he tried to be careful.

More moments and confrontations were being planned, all almost resulting in a humiliation to take the honor. Wolf became increasingly frustrated, seeing how the situation got out of hand and the Xenomorph infestation was at an unbridled pace. A part of Wolf was enjoying the action, but another hated how things were going ... In the end the mission was tiring even for a good hunter like him.

Yautja was now entering one of the hives, being inside a place that he identified as a medicinal treatment for humans. There were several contaminated bodies, blood and traces of Xenomorphs scattered. That was real chaos ....

____

On the other side of the hospital, a small group of survivors were moving in search of the helicopter, very anxious to escape the hell that Gunnison had become. Kelly and Dallas led, while an armed man and two teenagers followed close behind. Little girl Molly was always close to her mother, being very shocked by the whole situation.

Jesse was silent beside Ricky, who throughout the horror was silent and visibly shaken. They both seemed more distant now, not wanting to talk about the time at the pool ... But hey, it wasn't even time for that, right?

Walking side by side, the blonde did not fail to notice her exaggerated distance. This was something that bothered her inside, forgetting all that blood a little ... Jesse was always a girl who looked for love in others, whether romantically or not, even with the sassy woman pose. Her relationship with Dale was more a phase of trying to be rebellious than something serious, but she soon saw that she didn't want to go that route. She then went after Ricky, feeling the childhood passion they shared ... But Jesse knew that the boy was being more superficial than true, they both knew that and were also aware that the relationship was not really serious, nothing more than a flirt.

Even with that awareness, she was still hurt when Ricky offered her no comfort and just kept her distance. Jesse surrounded himself with a controlled aura, but the truth was that inside her she screamed at all the horrors around her. She was certain that she was not the only one like that. She honestly didn't feel very safe, with the guns or not ... Those monsters had slaughtered hundreds and even killed soldiers, so that small group certainly had a high chance.

Walking right behind Ricky, the blonde girl suffered a fright when suddenly one of those things came up, killing the group's recent ally. It was then that her aura broke, and Jesse ran away when her despair took over his nerves. She ran a lot, she ran without looking back ....

It was at this point that Wolf was fighting the aliens, taking their lives with a pleasure that was still far from satiating his hatred for things. The Predator used its blades at a distance to cut some snakes, allowing the weapons to return to their weapon stock. He turned to go on, however stopped when some body hit him in the back, making Wolf turn with fury to see ... A human woman lying on the contaminated floor, apparently scared and confused. He watched her watch his imposing figure for seconds, before screeching away, still crawling on the floor.

One of the snakes fell right behind the blonde, and Xenomorph would have killed her if it weren't for Wolf grabbing him by the neck to throw him away from her, activating his wrist blade and killing the alien with a direct attack on the head. Jesse observed everything very frightened, but surprised by the Predator's facility to kill that monster. The girl froze before that huge being, who was obviously not human. Both analyzed each other with caution, although Yautja was predominant over the environment.

Wolf stopped to analyze the helpless female, first checking her chest and finding that she was free of any snakes. Thus he deactivated his vision of heat, being able to see the face of the human better. The hunter admitted inwardly that she was somewhat ... attractive, even by the standards of her race. Soon he shook his head to ward off such thoughts, turning with indifference to continue the hunt. He was a good elite hunter, and he couldn't be distracted by strange human attractions.

"Wait!" Jesse suddenly said on impulse.

The Predator wanted to ignore it and just keep going, but something made him immediately turn to his call. The human didn't look so scared now, slowly rising from the floor. Jesse knew he wouldn't hurt her when she turned around, although the humanoid was maintaining his air of superiority, which she mentally admired as unshakable courage. When she called him she realized that she had no idea what to say, in fact she didn't even know what he was or why he was there.

An awkward silence remained between them, and Wolf was losing patience until the female finally said something.

"II should I say thank you? Who are you?" The blonde asked now standing.

Understanding the human's thanks and question, Wolf wondered if she should and how to answer that. The attempt to maintain secrecy was flawed, considering current events. Then with the language translator on, he released a name that some of his human fangs had given him.

"Wolf" Yautja replied by looking through the mask.

The young woman was surprised when he actually responded, feeling his curiosity being piqued by the mysterious being. It was a very unpredictable situation.

"Wolf ... Are you here to protect humans or something? I mean ... I just saw you kill one of those things."

Jesse approached minimally to see him more closely, being really impressed by his height and imposing shape. Wolf showed courage, experience and certainly a lot of strength. Although his greenish skin was strange, something about his appearance enchanted the blonde with malice ... And maybe it was all that way and superior posture that he exuded.

However, Wolf saw a certain grace in the human's question, feeling a slight urge to laugh. But he maintained his serious stance.

"No. My only reason for visiting this planet is to hunt these snakes, I have no purpose with humans." Wolf said acknowledging her approach. "But I also won't be pious if they try to interfere with my mission." He added as a warning.

Serpents, so that's what these monsters were called. Jesse was a little disappointed with the answer, but she shouldn't expect much from him. She got closer to the hunter when she saw that he didn't bother with his previous approach, a part of the girl was still curious about him. But then she remembered the current situation, and how her group needed help.

"Y-can't you help us? My friends and I are trying to get away from here..Please?" Jesse practically begged for it.

"I said that I have no purpose with humans. Your fate is indifferent to me." Wolf replied short and thick, turning his back again and planning to continue his hunt. He shouldn't even have stopped to talk to the human, it was a waste of time.

The blonde lowered her face with such a cold response, giving up hope at once. Jesse still looked at the hunter, watching him pick up some kind of weapon on the ground. She stood and thoughtful, suddenly feeling helpless in the face of the situation, as Wolf walked away. The girl looked around, not knowing what to do ... she shouldn't have left the group. Jesse shivered at the thoughts that she had to be totally helpless, knowing that one of the creatures could appear at any moment.

Wolf was leaving the hive part until, a weight fell on him when he realized that the human was still there, probably scared and desperate. He again turned to see her, confirming the girl's expression of fear. Why care? She was just a mere human ... But leaving her there defenseless seemed wrong, it seemed dishonorable. Yautja had to admit that the girl was an admirable beauty, and convinced himself that it was just that which prevented him from continuing ... But he knew it was not.

With a little hesitation, he walked over to the human female with heavy steps, watching the blonde's gaze go up to him.

"Tell me your name, human." Wolf ordered, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible.

There was a pause, a silence by the girl's surprise to see that the hunter had not left.

"Jesse..My name is Jesse." She responded with a hint of hope.

"Okay, Je-sse? I'm not willing to help your friends, but you can come with me if you want. It's either that or nothing." Wolf spoke seriously, being curious to know the human's response.

It was clear that Jesse would not readily accept, she was not used to making such decisions. She thought of the group she was following, felt like she was cheating on them like that ... But did they even care? In the end everyone was fighting for survival, right? It was then that he noticed that there was no sign of his companions, they did not come looking for her. Jesse felt some regret for her thoughts, she couldn't blame them ... It was all about survival.

"W-okay ... I'm going with you." She said resolutely, however a little uncertainly.

Soon after that, Wolf hesitantly gave him the "Plasma Shotgun" in his hand, teaching the human female how to use it correctly. If she wanted to come with him, she would have to have some way of defending herself too, Yautja was sure of his dangerous path ahead. Haki'sho / Wolf was surprised when he saw that the human had learned quickly how to handle the weapon, and deduced that she must have some experience with weapons perhaps.

Before they left, the Predator studied Jesse's garments, seeing that he offered no protection for her. He couldn't help admiring his beautiful exposed legs briefly, but he shook his head with a grunt to ward off those thoughts. Wolf really hoped the human hadn't noticed. And then they finally went side by side, walking through the hospital full of bodies and Xenomorphs. Jesse of course was always close to the hunter, following his cautious steps.


End file.
